


Elegy for Cabala

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heads you stay, tails you leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy for Cabala

**Author's Note:**

> The dark side twin of "Late Arrival", using a Hughes poem versus a Plath one.

There are two sides to this coin.

***

There’s the side where she’s older than he is now, wearing the weeds of widowhood. Her son is twice as old as he is now, glaring over a weak broth of vegetables and mutton bones. They do not talk of the past, only the fact that there is blood between them.

She is a woman of scarlet and he is a man of plain broadcloth.

They look to the one who had died years ago, to the pain of the rending. His body unable to handle their old disease; his soul fighting against the end. He told her that he did not wish to go. She lives with the pain of that face, the pathetic intonation of his voice.

The son labors in the shadow of the father. But not every man is Promised.

***

And the other side:

The cars don’t frighten her anymore – not as often as they frighten him, speeding by so carelessly and dogging their steps everywhere. He is well-known in this new world; he’s the toast of the town, the very center of every bit of attention.

The Deadites want him, too. Much to his horror. Much to hers.

She forces it to work, because she’s stubborn. Because she has no other recourse now. Marriage and family come, and he has no time to ask himself if it’s what he really wants, only that it’s the right thing to do. They dig their nails into the dirt, hold on, and pray.

He eats death for dinner regularly. She opens the doors and floods the room with light. His repellant magnet. His adored disease.

***

Standing, poised between the two options, is it any wonder he chose the easiest one – the future that eliminated her.

****

 _She wanted the silent heraldry  
Of the purple beach by the noble wall.  
He wanted Cabala the ghetto demon  
With its polythene bag full of ashes._ \- Ted Hughes


End file.
